Mon encre coule
by Pupu-Draw
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs années que Bendy a abandonner de reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps, il à aspecter d'être à la merci de Joey. Celui-ci fessant subir la douleur et le malheur sur tous ceux qui lui on servie d'employer, mais pour une certaine raison il a besoin que Henry revient au studio...une...toute...dernière fois.
1. Chapter 1:Errer un terrible pécher

**Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas Bendy and the ink machine.**

 **Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique, cette fic est sur le thème horreur et la fic n'est pas tout a fait canon.**

 **Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et l'image**

 **Note: T**

 **Note auteur: Bon cette fic suit plus au moins l'histoire de Batim, mais a plus été écrite pour expliquer certain chose dans le jeux. Alors ce qui est écrit dedans n'est en au cas la véritable histoire du jeux! ça ce passe entre le chapitre 1 et 4 même un peu avant, et quand le chapitre 5 sortira je verrais peut être que je ferai une suite alternative ou pas.**

 **Et pour préciser: dans cette histoire Joey a prit le contrôle et "l'apparence" de Bendy (devenant le Monstre d'encre), notre démon est encore là vous verrez dans l'histoire.**

 **Tom est Boris, Allison Angel est Alice Angel dans cette histoire ce seront les originaux.**

 **C'est Henry qui a crée Bendy, Alice et Boris.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture!**

Le "clic" du projecteur retenti fessant un écho dans toute la salle. La main ganter de Bendy le relance encore, la lumière ce projette sur le grand tissus blanc suspendu au dessus de quelques chaise et d'instrument abandonner là où autre des meusiens jouaient la musique pour ce cartoon. Son cartoon.

Le film recommença pour là... Enfaite ça depuis bien très longtemps que Bendy a arrêter de le compter. Le visage du "démon" souriant apparaît sur un fond noir _"Joey Drew Studio présente "TOMBSTONE PICNIC"_ le reste était écrit en minuscule, de là où il se tenait il n'arrivait pas a le lire.

L'écran redeviens noir mais un cercle s'élargit laissant apparaitre un "Bendy" souriant avec une démarche joyeux que prendrait un personnage de cartoon, son regard était en direction du public alors qu'il continue de marcher droit devant un panier de piquenique a la main droite.

Bendy pose un coude sur le bord de la cabine de projetions il pose sa tête flottante dans la paume de sa main, les épaules légèrement tombante. Il regarde la scène, quelque cague restant enfantin et une d'une illogique qui peut être excuser par "C'est juste un cartoon, la logique n'existe pas!". Un humour si simple et hilarant qui autre fois fessait bien rire le démon a en devenir un rire forcer, mais ça fait depuis longtemps qu'il ses demander s'il rira encore comme ça un jour.

La scène continue, quand le squelette disparus sous le décors et que le l'écran ce décale du coté gauche..." _Boris the wolf"_ fit son entrée, assis sur un rocher entrain de mangé un sandwich.

Bendy baisse légèrement la tête, regardant le film avec un sourire triste et une douleur mineur a son cœur d'encre.

Sur l'écran le "Bendy" claque des doigts nous fessant comprendre qu'il vient d'avoir une idée, alors qu'il se déplace sur la pointe des pieds derrière "le loup" qui continue de manger avec un regard blazer, le "démon" allait lui préparer un sale coup.

Depuis combien temps n'avait-il pas refait une de ces farces? Depuis quand n'a t-il pas revus Boris?

Et Alice?

Un être vivant?

Le temps, c'est que Bendy a oublier depuis combien de temps est-il là, ici, pigé et délaisser dans cette enfer. L'enfer devait pas être ennuyeux pour un petit démon comme lui, mais ils ont appris que entre leurs version dans les cartoons et eux dans la réalité, il avait une différence; Comme par exemple ils ont développer eux même leurs propres personnalités. Mais reparlons du temps.

 **-"eh bien... C'est vraiment une perde de temps...he...he.."** dit-il pour lui même en riant sans d'humour.

ça fait quoi, un mois? Nan des années. Il ne pourra pas dire combien exactement mais il s'est que ça fait très, très, très, très longtemps qu'il est seul dans cette version plus lugubre du département musical, c'est la réplique parfaite mais a la fois ce n'était pas le cas. Il fessait très sombre, l'aire est épicer et vieux, des lattes du plancher sont soulevé ou manquante, des flaques d'encre sur le sol et même sur les murs, les affiches se décollait ce qui était sur le papier commence a s'effacer. Bendy ne sais pas si "dans la réalité" cette endroit était dans le même état, mais pour lui c'est différent de celui qu'il avait connu.

Le département musicale qu'il connaissait était baigner dans la lumière donnant l'impression que les pièces était d'un jaunit lumineux, beaucoup d'employer marchait chacun dans leurs travails respective, en arrière plan on entendait l'orchestre jouer la nouvelle musique que Sammy -le directeur du département musicale- avait écrite, on l'entendait même faire des commentaires sur la façon -selon lui- médiocre que jouait les meusiens, Norman était a la cabine de projection -là où Bendy ce trouvait en se moment-, et parfois Susie était assis dans une autres cabine ses lèvre près du micro soit elle chantait ou doublait des personnages secondaire, elle avait toujours en main quelques feuille soit il était écrite des paroles d'une chanson ou des dialogues qu'elle devait récitée. Susie était celle qui doublait la voix d'Alice et elle y prouvait un très grand attachement un peu comme Sammy qui avait un sentiment de ce même genre envers Bendy. Il se souvient aussi que vers les dernier mois avant que tout a basculer, ils commençaient a avoirs un comportement plutôt étrange et effrayant, ce qui amener a nos deux personnage de cartoon a mettre des distances avec les humains.

Oh oui... Quand tout a basculer. La quantité d'encre qu'avait besoin la Ink Machine devenait plus importe, parfois il avait même des intonations d'encre se qui amusait beaucoup Bendy, Boris et Alice après tout ils étaient dans leurs élément, on pouvait clairement voir que les employer n'étaient pas de leurs avis. Certain se sont plain envers Joey pas que au sujet de l'encre, pour le matériel devenant trop vieux et toujours pas renouveler, des accidents (un employer avait traverser l'escalier, le bois a craquer alors qu'il descendait les marches.), de la disparition de certains de leurs collègue, certain avait commencer a faire de la dépression ou d'autre agissait d'une manière qui devenait dérangeante, il en avait beaucoup qui on démissionner.

Henry en fessait partie. Il était une des personnes fessant partie de ceux qui les ont crée et ceux qui leur ont donner la vie. Il a quitter le studio car malgré lui il commençait a être toucher par l'Alzheimer, au début il avait juste que quelque perte de souvenir ressemblant a de l'amnésie. Parfois il oubliait comment s'appelait ses collègue, on pouvait parler avec lui et il s'arrêtait en plein milieux de sa phrases en disant "De quoi on parlait déjà?" et puis sa s'est aggraver...

Une fois Bendy la retrouver dans un couloirs une tasse a la mains, c'était dans la soirée il est rester pour rattraper son travaille il avait tu partir se faire du café pour mieux tenir. Il regardait de droite a gauche l'aire vraiment perdue et quant Bendy s'est approcher de lui pour l'aider... Il s'est mis a crier en lâchant sa tasse. Il répétait sans cesse le mots "DEMON" Bendy n'avait pas oser faire un pas de plus, a la place il est partit trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Quelque employer l'on neutraliser et rassurer, quand Boris et Alice sont arrivée inquiet par la situation Bendy avait fondu en larme en s'accouchant au jambe de Boris. **"Il ma oublier!"** avait-il pleurer.

Pendant les jours qu'il avait suivie d'autre accident de genre se son produit: Henry demandant a des employer "où suis-je?", il restait bloquer sur une feuille vierge car il venait oublier ce qu'on lui a demander de dessiner, on le retrouvait entrain d'écrire sur les mure comme un enfant... Les employer on finit par arrêter de lui venait en aide ou ne serait-ce que de lui parler ces gens qui était des collègue, des amis l'on juste abandonner.

Bendy et Boris avait surprit Wally et d'autre employer parlant aux sujet de la maladie d'Henry dans une salle de repos, il disait "Qu'il était bon pour aller dans un asile" tousse et riant alors qu'il encrassant leur cigarette contre la table. Quand Boris allait descendre Bendy le retenait par le tissus de sa salopette le suppliant **"De pas faire ça",** mais têtu comme il était Boris ne la pas écouter refusant de laisser ces abrutit dire du mal de la personne qu'ils ont considérer depuis longtemps comme un père. Il descendit les escalier tapant des pieds experts pour qu'on le remarque arrivée, il aurait aussi retrousser ses marche non excitante mais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'ont plus ces mimique de cartoon.

 **-"Plus tôt de vous moquer de lui, vous devrez retourner travaillez au lieux de vous planquer ici, jugeant un homme derrière son dos sans même avoir le courage de lui dire en face!"** Avait dit Boris sa queue battant contre le sol avec colère. Un des hommes au cheveux châtain s'avançait vers lui, Bendy restait en hauts des escaliers regardant impuissant la scène.

-"Il nous veut quoi le cabot parlant?" Répondit l'homme jetant sa cigarette en direction du personnage cartoon qui l'évide facilement, sa chaussure l'écrase pour évider un incendie.

 **-"Je suis pas un cabot mais un lou-Aarg!"** Boris n'eux pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Wally s'est dirigé vers lui en le frappant dans l'estomac en criant "COUCHER!"

-"Qu'est ce qui crois le toutou? Bien sûr qu'on lui a déjà dit en face, c'est juste qu'il a oublier!" Et il rire plus fort suite a cette moquerie. Bendy s'agrippait a la rempare de l'escalier en criant le nom de son amis, il courir a travers les marches pour lui venir en aide les marche lâchant un crie sourd a chaque descende. Un des hommes le retient et ils riait de son agitation dramatique pour se débattre.

-"Ha ha ha ! Non mais regarder le!"

-"Tu crois impressionner qui avec ta petite taille?"

-"Va chercher ton tutu et fait nous une petite danse a la place!"

C'était injuste, Bendy regardait avec inquiétude Boris se relevant en se tenant l'estomac. Depuis un petit moment les employer on commencer a ce montrer irrespectueux envers eux. Bendy était humilier pour ça petit taille ou de son show en tutu dans "Bendy in The Dancing Demon", Boris a été plus d'une fois emporter dans des bastons ou on lui balançais des propos racisme loup, on l'avait même une fois tenté de le déguiser en une ville dame pour faire révérence au "petit chaperon rouge", Alice elle avait le pire... étant une femme avec un bon charme, plus d'une fois on lui a fait des propositions "très sale". Ils passe leur journée enfermé dans une salle avec seulement la compagnie des s'un et autre pour se soutenir et s'occuper.

Il avait aussi cette fois, où on a retrouver l'atelier remplis de postite papier couler sur divers objets ou même sur des personnes, dessus était marquer se que c'était: "Projecteur"; "Tasse"; "Encre"; " Sussie campelle"; " Wally Franks" etc... Tout le monde avait été agasser par ça. Et c'est a ce même moment qu'Henry s'est présenter a Bendy.

-"Hey...Comment sa va mon grand?" Lui a t-il demander, Bendy n'arrivait pas a comprendre s'il était gêner ou si quelque chose le tracassait mais il était plus tôt heureur qu'il se rappel de lui et de se surnom qui lui donnait. "Mon grand" dit par Henry ça n'avait pas l'aire moqueur, mais plus affectueux.

 **-"Je vais bien et toi comment va tu?"** Ce a quoi Henry répondit en prenant soudainement le petit démon dans ses bras. L'homme n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser de pas l'avoir reconnu il lui aussi promit que ça ce reproduira plus jamais. Bendy n'avait pas les mots a la place il agrippe les bras d'Henry lui retounant l'estrinte comme il le pouvais, il trouvait sa étrange que l'homme lui donne plusieur tape dans le dos avant de s'excuser et de partir.

Fronssant "les sourciles" Bendy donne plusieur coup de sa queue contre son dos et comme il s'en doutait quelque chose tomba. Il le ramassa dés qu'il le découvrit et comprit il avait l'imprésion que son coeur viens de se pendre. C'était un postite papier dessus était écrit _"Bendy the Dancing Demon"_ Sa maladie s'est il si agraver que ça? Si agrraver qu'il a encore peur d'oublier qui il est?

C'est par la suite de ça que Bendy en parle a Alice et Boris avec une idée qui pourrait aidée Henry.

 **-"Graver notre nom et notre titre avec du solvant à encre?"** Demanda Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder de Bendy a la bouteille qu'il tenait dans ces main. Ce dernier hoche lentement la tête, Alice regardant Boris qui comme elle était pas enchante par l'idée du démon.

 **-"Bendy...ça n'a pas a l'aire d'être une bonne idée. Je sais que c'est pour Henry mais...Du solvant, ça peu être dangereux pour nous."** explique dit-il maladroitement en se frottant la nuque.

 **-"Mais, si on l'utilise avec un stylo a plume? On pourra mieux manipuler le solvant! Un peu comme si c'était de l'encre."** Tende Bendy mais ces amis ne sont toujours pas empalé. Il soupira **"Si pour vous convaincre je passait en premier?"**

 **-"Bendy..."**

 **-"J'insiste!"**

Après plusieurs minutes a essayer de le faire changer d'avis sur cette idée presque suicidaire, Boris et Alice finisse par aspecter. Bendy n'a pas essayer de cacher qu'il était aussi térifier par sa propre idée. Il s'est assis sur les genoux de Boris et appuis sa tête contre son torse regardant avec peur le stylo trempé dans le solvant a encre qui se rapproche de son poigner. Alice guide le bras de Bendy pour le poser sur ces genoux de sa main libre elle lui tient la mains dans un signet de le rassurer. Boris détourna son visage et l'oblige a le regarder, il lui dit "Ne regarde que mes yeux, ne te concentre que sur ça." Bendy hoche lentement en accord en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Le loup lui caresse l'espace entre ses deux cornes pour l'apaiser et fit un petit signe a la ange pour y aller.

Quand le stylo commença a tracer la lettre "B" contre sa peau d'encre, Bendy arrachant un gémissement de douleurs il empoigne de tout ces force une des bretelles de la salopette de Boris manquant de l'arracher. Alice hésite a continuer:

 **-"NE T'ARRETE PAS!"** Cria étonnamment Bendy et Alice continua en écrivant le nom du démon sur son poigner et elle s'en suivit par écrire son titre. Les cries et les gémissement de Bendy n'en fini pas, Boris appuie sur sa tête inconsciemment pour le garder proche de lui de son autre main il prit la queue du démon qui donnait des coups involontaire contre l'épaule de l'ange. **"Boris...ç-ça fait mal..."**

Boris aurait envi de dire "C'est toi qui a insistée, c'est normal que ça va mal!" Mais se rappelant pour qui il fait ça... **"Je sais, tien le coup!"** l'encourage t-il.

 _CLIC!_

Bendy sortie de ces souvenirs, le projecteur fenait encore de s'arrêter, le film une fois de plus est fini. Il soupira, si ça fait bien des années que Joey a pris le contrôle de son corps et qu'il n'a toujours pas revus Alice ou Boris c'est qu'ils sont...?

Non! Il refuse de penser que c'est ce qui leur est arriver, mais alors pourquoi ne sont ils pas venu l'aider? ... En même temps lui non plus ne donne plus de signe de vie.

Ou alors c'est parce qu'il a abandonner de ce battre? Ils doivent penser qu'il est un lâche?

Ils on pas tort, il est coincer dans cette réplique du département musicale alors qu'il pourrait très bien ce battre, éjecter Joey et reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Mais la vérité...C'est qu'il a peur.

Peur de ce qu'est le studio, les employés, Boris et Alice se qui sont devenus ou se qui ne sont plus.

Ne trouvant rien de meilleur a faire il relance le projecteur et le film. Le titre disparaît dans le fond noir alors que la scène commence a jouer, Bendy siffle sur le rime de la musique. Il essaye de pas trop regarder fixement la découpe en craton de lui même, elle est un peu différente de ceux qu'il a l'habitude de voir. Quand on se concentre plus sur lui on a l'impression qu'il est bien réelle et vivant, Une autre créature d'encre? Songe Bendy.

La créature regarde dans sa direction, ses yeux son comme ceux d'un serpent qui cherche a vous avoir sous son contrôle, son sourire semble plus grand que celui de Bendy, il tenait une pancarte avec écrit "Wandering is a terrible SIN!" en lettre de couleur jaune sur un fond noir. Il montre la pancarte au démon avec a la fois insistant et effrayant et puis il lui fait signe de regarder son poigner.

Bendy tourne son bras pour voir le regarder, dans sa peau faite d'encre était graver " _Bendy The Dancing Demon"_

Dans le "Joey Drew studio" n'import qui de l'extérieur dirait que c'est un lieux abandonner ou peut être hanter, des anciens employer crieront "Cette endroit est maudit!" et les âmes vivant encore a l'intérieur l'appel "Bendy Hell". Car oui ce studio est vraiment devenue le malheur de ce qui sont rester, pas un enfer mais un affreux cauchemar.

En ouvrant sa porte vous y trouverez une étrange machine mais si vous avez fait attention avant d'enter dans cette pièce vous aurez lu "The ink machine." Dans une autre pièce voisine vous découvrirez un personnage de cartoon, dû moins son cadavre... si vous regarder l'affiche accrocher sur le mur derrière lui vous y verrez un loup tenant une clarinette avec en titre " _Bendy in "Sheep song" presented in (la suite est illisible) with Boris the wolf!"_ Vous comparez le personnage avec le cadavre vous découvrirez que c'est la personne, Boris the wolf. Ces yeux on été arracher les paupière son cousu pour ressembler a un "X", sa bouche pendante de l'encre coule le long de son menton, sa cage thoracique est ouverte son cœur et ses poumon d'encre on été volé, ses côte écarter, son corps est attacher par plusieur ceinture a une table d'opération beaucoup plus creppy que sur la quel Frankenstein a prit vie.

A l'étage du dessous, un drôle d'homme recouvert d'encre habiller d'une salopette tâcher et d'un masque abimer représentant le visage de Bendy qui autre fois était la fierté de ce studio, cette homme chante des chansons disant a la fin "Puis-je avoir ton amen?", les gens d'ici l'appellerais le roi de cet endroit ou plus tôt "Monstre" tendis que l'homme l'appel "Mon sauveur".

A l'étage du dessous, dans un bunker. Une femme nettoie son épée tacher par de l'encre fraie, elle porte une robe noir qui autrefois tomba jusqu'à ces pied mais qu'elle a déchirer au dessus du genoux pour que ce soit plus pratique pour elle, un noueux de papillon au milieux de sa poitrine, une corde en bandoulières et enrouler autour de sa taille, une ceinture avec divers objet accrocher, elle a de petite corne, ces long cheveux noir son attache en queue de cheval, ce qui était autrefois une auréole lui sert comme serre-tête, elle vous répondra que si vous l'appeler Allison.

Dans la même pièce assis a une table, est un loup avec un regard dure, il porte une salopette et des chaussures mal ciré et une ceinture en bandoulière. Il fait mine de jouer au carte alors qu'il cache contre lui une peluche de Bendy qu'il a trouver dans la fabrique a jouet. Il préfère qu'on l'appel Tom, il veut être appeler par son vrais nom que par son meilleur ami. A leurs poignaient est gravé " _Boris the wolf"_ et " _Alice Angel"_

Quelque part dans une pièce appeler "She's quite a Gal!" Une femme torture une créature qui a osez l'approchée, portant une robe noir, de long cheveux noir male peigner tombe le long de son dos, elle a de petite corne, se qui doit être une auréole flottant au dessus de sa tête à été planter dans son crane et ce balance quand elle bouge, le coté gauche de son visage est maléfique tendis que celui de droit est repoussant, son œil est manquant et de l'encre coule le long de sa joue, le coin de sa bouche est étirer, couper, arracher ses dent et même sa gencive est visible. Elle se tourna vers un miroir caser qu'elle saisi des deux main, elle se contemple, elle se dit "Être presque parfaite.", elle se fait appel "Alice Angel". Si vous l'écoutez attentivement vous entendrez deux voix différente parler en même temps.

Quelque par dans les profondeurs où tout n'est qu'un bain d'encre, une créature recouverte d'encre et dont sa tête a été remplacer par un projeteur envoyant de la lumière droit devant lui, il rode dans l'encre dans la quel il marche avec aucun difficulté.

A l'étage du dessous. Ils sont tousse entasser dans une pièce, des personnes recouverte d'encre dégoulinante, leurs yeux brille d'un dorée riche mais est remplie de d'espoir, le chagrin et la peur...Vivants en eux. Ils partage le même souhait: Rentré chez eux. Certain sont trop dévaster et tende de mettre fin a leur vie, on les a surnommer "Lost one" alors qu'un certain "Monstre" les appelleras "échec". Leur jambes temple comme tu codons au moindre bruits grave, il met leur main sur leurs tête priant que ce soit pas leur tour.

Et quelque par là où personne ne penserait le trouver, une créature semblable a Bendy est entrain décrire sur feuille, mais se monstre est beaucoup plus grand **(NA: ouais! Slenderman tu peux aller de rhabiller! )** , sont sourire large et terrifiant, son corps est couvert d'encre qui ne cesse de couler, cette encre coule sur son visage couvrant ses yeux et portant il peut voir, son noueux de papillon n'est même pas soigner, en lui dort profondément le petit démon qui a cesser de danser, cette créature d'encre est celui qui anime la terreur dans ce studio et le responsable de ce qui est arrivé a toute ces personnes qui ont été sité. Il mange un des organes d'un des clone de Boris qu'il a trouver en chemin, cela l'aide a garder sa forme de "Monstre" et de le rend plus fort. Sur le papier il écrit une lettre adresser a "un très vieux ami" si vous avez le courage de vous penchez par dessus son épaule, vous verrez que la lettre est destiner Henry.

a suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2: Ont sortira de cette enfer

Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas Bendy and the ink machine.

Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique, cette fic est sur le thème horreur et la fic n'est pas tout a fait canon.

Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et l'image

Note: T

Bon je ne sais si la sortie de ce chapitre à été long pour vous, mais entre nous de lecteur à lecteur je sais très bien que des excuses vous en foutez tant que vous avez votre chapitre! XD

Alors ce chapitre parlera sur Allison et Tom (alias Alice et Boris) mais sera beaucoup plus centré sur Tom, je mentionne à plusieurs reprises Bendy et le monstre d'encre.

Bon si vous avez déjà sauter tout ça,

je n'ai plus qu'un vous souhaitez une bonne lecture

-"Non! Ont avaient dit qu'on feraient tout pour l'aider!"

-"Tu crois que j'ai l'ai oubliée!? Bien sûr que non!" Cria d'elle fessant des jetés en l'aire, se sentent offenser qu'il est eux une telle idée. "Mais il faudrait bien que tu finisse par de rendre a l'évidence."

-"Je suis conscient que ça dure déjà depuis des années, mais on ne va pas l'abandonner."

-"Ne dit pas ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je te rappel qu'ont parlaient juste de changer de campements." Explique d'elle en montrant la pièce, ce bunker qu'ils on appeler "une maison". "La créature d'encre a repérer cette endroit, qui sait il rode surement en ce moment même dans les barrages. On doit chercher un autre endroit où se cacher. Tu sais ce qui va nous arrivé s'il nous attrape."

Le loups s'assit sur une des chaises et pris sa tête entre ces main. "Pitié arrête de parler de ça!"

-"On peut pas finir comme lui! Regarde ce qu'il est devenu! Si ça trouve cette chose n'est plus Bendy!"

-"Non! Détrompe toi c'est encore notre ami! Mon ami!"

-"Ton 'ami' t'a blesser parce que tu met tout tes espoir dans une personne qui n'existe peu d'être plus! Résultat? Une attelle au bras!"

Tom baisse les yeux sur son bras gauche qui en effet a une attelle bionique. La créature d'encre a essayer de défoncer la porte ce matin, on pourrait penser qu'il aurait très bien pu prend la forme d'une flaque pour passer sous la porte mais une auréole a été peinte avec l'encre de l'ange sur le devant de la porte créant une sorte de barrière contre le démon. Ils ont essayer d'éloigner la créature le plus loin possible, l'éliminer est impensable pour Tom et dans tout les cas ce monstre est quasiment immortel! Comme Allison ne doutait pas une seconde que Tom a ENCORE essayer de résonner la créature, perçoiter que Bendy est encore là et qu'il peut l'aider.

Comme on a pu s'y attendre, la créature a refuser UNE FOIS de plus de coopéré avec le loups, ce qui en suivis par un violent coup qui la éjecter contre le premier mur en guise de réponse. Résultat: Une tentation de rentrer en contact rejeter; Une offre d'aider qui a été refuser; Un problème pas résolue -voir empiré-.

Récompense pour des efforts inutile: Les muscle tu bras gauche enfler par la collision contre le mure et écraser par tout le poid dû corps; une attelle bionique de fortune fait avec ce qu'on peut trouver dans le bunker; Une dispute avec Allison.

Ce qui est vraiment dépriment dans cette histoire c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que Tom agis de cette façon face a la créature d'encre, et on s'en doute que ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Bien évitement il est très bien conscient que ce monstre recouvert d'une grande masse d'encre dégoulinante, n'est SURMENT pas Bendy son ami. Ou tu moins n'est plus celui qu'il a connu y a quelque année. Mais cette penser, cette faible lueur d'espoir est comme une raison de vivre pour lui. Tom veux croire que c'est lui. Qui c'est quel genre d'idée malsaine pourrais lui passer par la tête s'il fini par aspecter que Bendy n'est peux être plus de ce monde? Alors il y crois dur comme fer! C'est ce qui lui fait sourire de penser que le petit démon est encore là, qu'il a juste besoin d'aide, c'est ce qui le permet de tenir encore debout , de ce battre... C'est ce qui l'empêcher de sombrer dans la noirceur de l'encre épouvante.

Il voudrait tant qu'Allison y crois aussi, même s'il sait que tout n'est qu'un mensonge. Pourquoi ne veux d'elle pas? Pourquoi elle continue de le contre dire sur tout ce qu'il dit au sujet de Bendy? Pourquoi s'acharne d'elle a lui montré la vérité? Surtout quand il sais ce que c'est, quel existe mais qu'il ne veux tout simplement pas l'accepter?

Au final c'est pour ça que leur relation amicale est tendu entre eux, parfois on dirait qu'ils sont deux survivants d'une apocalypse et qu'ils se sont alliés dans le seul unique but de survivre.

Tom ne se rappelle pas de la dernière fois qu'il a tenu une véritable discutions avec l'ange, une discussion qui ne contenait pas d'avoir refait le plein de leur provisions, qu'il a bien vérifier si la porte était fermé avant l'heure du coucher, que si la zone est sûr...

Tout ce genre de chose! Ça c'est parler à Allison.

Parfois il aimerait tenir une conversation avec une autre partie de cette ange qui lui manque beaucoup, cette autre partie d'elle que s'il prononçait son nom il risque de finir avec la lame d'une épée devant la gorges. Cette autres parti au sourire angélique, qu'as chaque paroles elle les accompagnes de jette raffiné, celle qui remontait le bas de sa longue robe quand elle marchait, celle qui remettait ces cheveux derrière son épaule quant elle chantait.

Oui. Il parle bien de Alice, Alice Angel.

Cette partie plus douce et charmante qu'Alison à volontaire renier. Après que Susie Campbell est sombré dans la folie de l'encre -comme la plupart des emplois de ce studio- et qu'elle est parvenu à réaliser son voeux le plus cher, qui est nul d'autres d'être Alice Angel. Susie n'as pas été gâté par la ink machine, elle est devenu loin d'une contre façon de son idole, se qui lui amenée à cette obsession de devenir la beauté. Mais le côté dérangé de Susie lui a empêché d'être une parfaite Alice, elle a même gagner le prix du deuxième monstre qui anime une grande partie de ce studio -même si le monstre d'encre reste toujours en première place-, elle a tuer, torturer et autres péché qui vous verrez détourner le regard. Et Lost One éprouve une admiration pour et il vénère la créature d'encre.

Ce qui amène Allison à ce sentir sal, souyer de son titre "Alice Angel" au point de l'abandonner, de devenir une nouvelle personne, de ce convaincre de l'être.

Plus d'un fois Tom l'avais découvert dans ces moments les plus bas, elle cachait son poignée graver au solvant à encre "Alice Angel" en répétant à voix passe:

-"Je suis Allison."

Tom ne lui avait jamais mentions ou fait la remarque, cela ne l'empêche pas de s'en inquiéter. C'est cette devenu une nouvelle personne mais il reste toujours son ami, sa famille.

En tout cas voilà, c'est à elle qu'il a affaire tout les jours depuis des années, cette partie d'Allison meneur et dur.

-"Voilà où tout ça m'a mené" dit-il alors qu'il cale son épaule dans le coin entre la porte et le mure des cabinet, il relache la pression qui avait sur son dos. "J'ai encore essayé de te convaincre de t'aider et tu m'as très bien fait comprendre ton refus, une scène de ménage avec Allison qui a empiré les choses, et moi je me retrouve avec toi dans les cabinets pour me changer les idées!" Explique t-il à la peluche à l'image de Bendy.

Lors d'une de leur patrouille dans les environs, il était changer du coin jouets. Il est évitant de s'imaginer sa surprise, quand il decouvrir que le monstre d'encre était déjà sur les lieux. Il ce présentait dos à Tom et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer, comment est-ce possible ? Surtout pour une créature dit peuvent entendre une feuille d'un livre se frotter contre une autre a plusieurs kilomètres. A cette époque le loup n'avait pas la même compassion pour lui que aujourd'hui, alors que Tom s'avança en prenant garde a ces pas qui pourrait faire craqué le plancher, il avait en silence sortie son arme -étant qu'un tuyaux - prêt à entrer en combat. Il c'était mis sur le côté de la pièce cacher derrière une étagères et a travers les peluche qui est posé il ne lâcha pas le monstre tu regard, c'est quant il arrive dans un angle de vue où il pouvait voir le visage de la créature... que tout ce mis à basculer.

Le visage du monstre n'était pas recouvert d'encre dégoulinant, non les large yeux type cartoon était visible, ce grand sourire figé sur le visage de la créature est devenu moins malsain.

Tom baisse peu à peu son arme se penche sur l'étagère, car voyant le visage découvret du monstre d'encre lui rappelle celui du petit démon. Oui celui de Bendy qui était la figure emblème de ce studio. Il revoyait pour la première fois son ami.

Mais cette question trône encore dans son esprit aujourd'hui: "Est-ce réellement Bendy? Ou est-ce toujours Joey qui contrôle son corps à présent déforme ? Es ce qu'il existe deux Bendy? Est-ce que celui-ci lui veux encore tu mal? Ou finale tu bien?"

Il ne le sais pas.

La créature d'encre était à genoux face à une ranger de peluche poser sur une des mille autre étrangères présent dans cette pièce, il est resté vocaliser sur une peluche de Bendy en particulier. Il la touche du bout du doigt comme si il s'agissait d'un nouveau née, il le regard avec un mélange de plusieurs émotions et sentiments. De la tristesse, de la tendresse, d'une douce paix, d'administration, de la contemplation, du regrets, d'une envie.

Tom s'avoure cette scène si rare et intéressante, l'espace d'un instant il avait oublier tout mes malheur de sa vie. Et lorsque quant Allison ouvre soudainement la porte de la fabrique, Tom se rend compte à l'instant qu'il retenait sous souffle et avait une impression d'avoir été brusquement ramener a la réalité.

Contre toute attente la créature n'a pas cherché à attaquer suite au bruit ni au nouveau venu, mais étrangement il a pris la fuite si bien que Allison ne la pas vu partir. Comment est-ce possible ? Décidément la rapidité et la discrétion de cet créature ne cesse de l'impressioner.

Elle lui a demandé ce qu'il foutait, qu'il devait ce rentre à leur point de rendez-vous il a plusieurs minutes déjà. Le reste n'es pas important.

Il est juste que avant de partir Tom ces emparé de la peluche Bendy que la créature était entrain de contemplation plus tôt . Il aurait pu prendre n'importe quel autre peluche identique dans cette atelier, mais pour t'es raison évident il a choisi celle-ci.

C'est depuis là que Tom à nourrir cette espoir que dans ce corps d'encre contrôler par Joey que Bendy y était peut être prisonniers, et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de danser. Et autre de ces théorie farfelus au intérêt d'Allison.

Tom à toujours apprécié cette peluche et n'avait pas honte de ce trimballer avec. Allison ne lui fait pas la remarque tant quel ne dérange pas pendant leur "mission".

Souvent il lui parlais. Un peu comme si son ami ne l'avais jamais quitter, il lui confiait plus de choses qui l'en dit à Allison, et il aime le fait que la peluche ne lui répond pas c'était comme si elle l'écoutait et le compris. Ça ressemble beaucoup à une attitude enfantin ou "Une étrange façon de refuser de faire son deuil" lui avait dit une fois l'ange.

Il se contente de continuer à raconter ces problèmes à cette peluche poser là où Bendy s'installe à son habitude; Sur ses genoux la tête appuyez contre son torse.

Le demon fermerai les yeux se laissant emporter par la douce respiration du loup et de sa cage thoracique qui ce lève et descendre, du battements de son coeur, Bendy soit les compterais ou les compara au sien.

La dernière fois que Tom avait tenu Bendy comme ça c'était le même jour où le cauchemar à réellement commencer.

Sa fessait des moins qu'il on emménager dans une des salles du premier étage, il y habitaient comme si c'était chez eux. Mais temps qu'ils habitent dans le même secteur que de la ink machine et de ce fou de Joey Drew, Boris n'arrêtera pas de surveiller la porte de tout les nuits passer encore ici. Malgré les instances de Bendy pour qu'il vienne dormir. C'est dans ces situation là que Boris s'assit en tailleurs devant la porte, raide comme un chien garde, quelque fois -même souvent- Bendy était coucher sur les jambe du loups la tête poser contre son estomac, il caressait le haut de sa tête pour apaisé le petit être.

Et un soir, alors qu'il était aussi devant la porte avec Bendy encore réveiller, c'était ce soir là.

Alice était partie par un passage fait d'encre pour rejoindre le bunkers en travaux quelques étage sous leur pieds. Il avait plus grand chose a faire, a part aménagée la pièce pour pouvoir y vivre; Lit, quelques meuble, mais le plus important: nourriture et moyen de ce défendre.

Bendy était censé aidé Alice mais il a fait sa tête de mule comme un gamin et est resté avec Boris. Le Démon n'arrêtait de raconter a son ami les nouvelles chose qu'ils pourront faire une fois habiter de ce bunker. Même dans un enfer pareil Bendy trouvais encore le moyen d'y voir l'espoir, rien de plus étonnant de la par d'un petit démon, n'est ce pas? Boris avait plaisanter sur le faite qu'il n'aurais plus besoin de garder la porte et pourrait enfin dormir!

Si seulement il avait su...

Que même pas deux minutes après avoir prononcé ces mots, il passerait ces future nuit blanche et avec un remords qui le rongera.

Joey appela Bendy pour qui le rejoint.

Cette nuit là.

Là où tout va basculer.

La où une bête n'aurais pas dû se réveilla.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait répondre a l'appel de Joey.

Enfaite s'ils son enfermé dans cette pièce ce n'est dans réelle bute d'une simple habitation ou de se cachée, c'est plus parce qu'il les retiens présionner. Qui aurait su que dés que Bendy sera proche de la ink machine, Joey sera recouvert d'encre de cette dernier et entraînera le petit demon avec lui pour créer la pire créature? Qui sera le maître des cauchemar de toute âme vivant dans ce studio ?

Bien évidemment qu'on l'aurai deviner!?

N'est pas là le plus évident ?

C'était même quelques chose de simple a contourner !

Ce son se genre de chose que Tom ce dit quand les souvenir cherche a le mal mener, ce genre chose qu'il se dit mais qu'il n'a pas fait.

Les oreilles de Tom se revlève dés qu'il entend le bois de la porte de la cabine craquer contre le poids qui s'appuie.

-"Je savais que je te trouverai ici." Lui dit Allison mais Tom ne lui répondit rien. Elle soupire. Décidément ce loup a décidé de bouder comme un enfants. "Exactement comme Bendy le ferait..." Pense d'elle.

-"Je lui est promis, on lui a promis. Qu'on sortirais ensemble de cette enfer." dit Tom. Les yeux d'Alison s'élargit pendant une fraction de seconde, elle donna son poignet pour lire "Alice Angel". Bien que le but de ces écrit on été faite dans le but d'aider la mémoire distante d'Henry, c'est tranformer en une promesse d'évasion -ils ont théorisé a l'époque que si Henry ne ces plus présenter au studio, c'est qui sûrement oublié où il travaillais-.

-"Mais comment? Comment s'échapper sans avoir la moindre informations du monde extérieur? Qui a t-il au delà de ce studio ? Y'a t'il de la vie? Peuven t'on y vivre ? Pourra t'on nous aidé aidé? Es que dehors est meilleures qu'ici?" Et puis Allison lâcha un petit rire, elle sentais enfin soulager de lui avoir poser tout ces questions. Elle n'en attendait pas une réponse. Mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre la signification de "sortir de cette enfers".

Surtout quand depuis le début, ils sont née dans cette enfer.

-" Désoler Tom, sur ce sujet là je ne peux pas de mentir. Si un jour ont pourra s'échapper d'ici, sera que toi et moi. On ne pourra pas s'en fuir avec tout le monde."

Tom ravale difficilement et jette un coup d'oeil a la peluche qui serre contre lui en reposant son museau sur la petite tête remplie de mousse. Son coeur bat un peu plus vide en comprenant le sans dure qu'a cette phrase.

-"On ne pourra pas s'en fuir avec Bendy..."

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3: Remise en question

**Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas Bendy and the ink machine.** **Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique, cette fic est sur le thème horreur et la fic n'est pas tout a fait canon.** **Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et l'image** **Note: T** **Suite a la sortie du chapitre 5 de Bendy and the ink machine ainsi que les informations et révélation, j'ai prit conscience que certains détails dans ma fanfiction n'est pas canon avec le jeu. Ce qui ma a mener a changé la fin que j'avais prévu. Néanmoins je n'abandonne pas pour au temps l'histoire.** **Et pour éviter une réécriture de la Fic je ne change rien, fessant a la place ma propre version de l'histoire de Bendy and the ink machine.** **Bonne lecture !**

Allison leva le pinceaux fraichement trempés dans l'encre et continue a tracer sur le mure les nouveaux secteur qu'ils on découvert.

-" **Ce studio. Jusqu'à où s'enfonce t'il sous terre?** " Questionne d'elle balançant sa queue de cheval alors qu'elle ce tourne vers le loup, le menton levé et le regards face a la porte baraquer. "Pas de réponse" pensa d'elle.

Elle soupire intérieurementet repris son travail sur le mure en fredonnant une chanson que tout le monde connais.

Les souvenirs lui dois être encore un choc, après tout elle même est passé par là. Une ink machine, permettant de données vie à des personnages de cartoon, quel beau mensonge...

Il lui a fallut un certain temps à faire le lien avec "ses souvenirs" d'une gentille petite Alice Angel, et ces souvenirs qui viennent par moments comme un flashe violent.

C'était... Tout ce qu'elle croyais et se qu'elle pensait êtres... N'était qu'une incohérence dans ses souvenirs et ses origines.

Elle a toujours cru qu'elle était cette petite ange à cette si belle voix qui lui avait été donnée par sa doublure.

Mais...Quand ton est revenu si clair, il à été dure d'avalé qu'elle est la doublure depuis le début, que Alice n'est qu'un simple personnage de cartoon. Que ce personnage n'a jamais eux "vie" dans ce mode, celui de ces créateur.

C'est alors là qu'elle c'est rendus compte qu'Alice Angel n'a jamais été son nom. Mais Allison... Allison... Elle soupire. Rien que de penser à son prénom, véritable, de le prononcer doucement, lui fait tu bien...

 **-"Je suis Allison...Pendle..."** Murmura d'elle entre un couplet et marmonnant le dernier nom. Son nom.

Reprenant une profond inspiration détendueu elle regarde du coin de l'oeil son ami loup... Son partenaire et son mari.

Et oui "Boris the wolf" est son époux et bien pas vraiment ! Car lui non plus n'as jamais été Boris ce personnage qui "autre fois" jouait de sa clarinette parmi les autres musiciens du département musicale.

Allion se remémora de la panique intense qu'elle a vécu à cette soudaine prise de conscience. Elle avait plus approcher Tom pendant quelques heures, voir presque une journée entière. Le pauvre loups ne comprenons pas pourquoi "son amis" ne fait que de le éviter. Mais il fallait aussi comprendre Allison. C'était comme se souvenir d'une vie intérieur, mais qu'un petit quelque chose nous vesait dire que ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

Car cette Alice Angel cartones qui marchait dans les couloirs la tête baissée sous le regard des hommes la désirent, accélère le pas pour se rendre au débattement musical. Et cette Susie Campbell qui avait une admiration profond pour être fièrement la doublure de ce personnage, cette Alice Angel qu'elle disait être "tout les sur la même longueur d'onde"

Elle a cru pendant si longtemps que ça a été sa vie dés lors sa naissance à partir de la ink machine.

Foutaise, c'est quant elle est sortie de cette machine que ça vie d'Allison lui a été volé. Remplacer, oublier par des souvenirs qui lui appartenait pas, qu'elle n'a jamais réellement vécu.

Qui on été déformer. Car:

C'était Allison qui marchait dans les couloirs la tête baissée sous les regard des hommes la désirent, accélère le pas pour se rendre au débattement musical. Et cette Susie Campbell qui avait une admiration profond pour ce personnage Alice Angel, qu'elle était fière d'avoir été ça doublure, jusqu'à qu'elle lui hurla de lui avoir volée. Son travail, ce personnage avec qui elle était "tout les deux sur la même longueur d'onde".

Alors qu'Allison leva son bras plus haut pour tracer un grand trait, le "Alice Angel" gravé sur son poignée état un mensonge? Pourtant il est belle et bien là dans son champ de vision.

Les souvenirs de son autre vie, ça véritable vie lui son peut-être revenus. Mais pas toutes Il a encore beaucoup trop de coin sombre dans son esprit. La gravure en fait partie.

Allison ne se rappelle plus de comment elle a rencontré et tomber amoureuse de Thomas Connor.

Tom comme il aime s'appeller maintenant. Tout était vrai trop vague, elle arrive à visualiser la silhouette de l'homme et malheureusement les trais de son visage lui est impossible de les distinguer.

Quand ces souvenirs lui son revenu se dire que ce loup qui avec elle se cache, qu'ils on cru tout deux être que des personnages de cartoon, des bon amis. Decouvri d'avoir été en faite autre fois humain, qu'il avait quelques choses de plus intimes entrés eux.

Mais avoir oublié son visage... Elle aurait beaux se forcer elle ne fera que s'énerver de ne pas y partenir.

Mais, si elle ferme les yeux et se remémore calmement ces souvenirs... De moment son quotidien vécu au côté de Tom lui vien: Quant il la tenais par la taille dansant sur une des musique jouer par le tourne disque, les long câlin le matin quand ils volaient pas se levé pour profiter encore de la chaleur du corps de l'autre et de ses lèvre se posant à plusieurs reprise sur les sienne.

C'était pas les trait de son visage, mais tendre moment qu'elle cheri plus que tout. Et la fait senti un peu nostalgique car il lui manque.

Mais quelques chose lui dit que l'homme qu'elle a épousée se réveilla.

Semblant d'espoir ces produits aujourd'hui qui pourraient leur redonner une illusion que tout une revenus comme avant

Lors de leurs de course pour regagner leur nouveau bunker. Ils ont croisé le chemin de celui qu'ils ne volaient pas voir: Le Monstre d'Encre.

Alors qu'ils se tenait en position de combat prêt à riposter. C'est en sortant lentement la lame de son fourreau, qu'Allison decouvrirais que cette fois rien n'allait se passer comme a leurs "routine"

Le Monstre la blesser alors qu'elle était distrait le temps de dégainé. Rapide, comme on le dit la créature la frappé de ses griffes de son épaule jusqu'à l'avant de son coude. La douleur à éclaté soudainement et était vive on contate de l'aire, mais dans leur mode de vie, c'était trois fois rien. Juste une égratignures, elle est bien trop fort face à une simple griffures de tout façon.

Elle ressère la poignée sur son arme, sifflant de doubleur à la brûlure et la sensation désagréable d'un picotement; Mais concentrer et prêt à riposté. Mais son loups à été plus rapide.

Déchaînant ces coups sur la créature, une colère enflammait le regard de Tom, une haine de protéger un être qui lui est chère...

Allison ne bougea plus devant la scène et repasse sa garde. Tom qui s'impliquait à la défendre alors il aurait encore quelque jour de cela, il essaierai de convaincre le démon qu'on pouvait l'aider. Et là il se battait obligeant la créature a se tenir tranquille, ce n'était pourtant que des coup de tuyaux et le Monstre fait reculer à plusieurs reprise le loup qui continuais à revenir à la charge.

Comme il le fesait autre fois.

Allison revoyait son Thomas.

Et soudainement: Il l'avait prit par la main, la tiré loin l'emmenent en sécurité.

C'était passé trop vide, ils s'était déjà rentré dans leur base que le comportement de Tom à complètement changer autour d'elle. Et elle même aussi. Elle a même pas pris le temps de s'assurer si le Monstre d'Encre les a suivi, alors qu'elle est si a cheval sur leur discraition et la devoilation de leur plaque.

Mais tout ça fut oublié par la cause si protective envers elle même.

Tom see tenant face à elle, sa poitrine recouvert de sa fourrure volumineux montait et décendait sur sa tentative de reprendre son souffle. Elle ne le décrochait pas des yeux et se sent prise d'une soudain envie de passer ses doigts sur cette partie dénudé de son torse.

Elle revient à la réalité en sentant son sa main tenir son bras blesser, qu'Allison avait oublié sur le coup. Elle allait tenté de le rassurer quand

sa main bionique carresse sa joue du bout des doigts, dégageant cette grande mèche qui lui cachait un peu les yeux.

Elle était tender de reculer de sa prise en lui demandant ce qui fessait. Mais une autre partie, beaucoup plus fort voulais se plonger pleinement dans se moments dans intime qui lui fai sentir un effet agréable et familier.

Les yeux de Tom la comtenpla et demandait incertainement la permission.

Allison n'a pas attendu une seconde de plus et ils se sont prit dans les bras de l'un et l'autre son coeur battait si fort. C'était agréablement familier, cette chaleur. Elle le sentais qu'elle le retrouvait. Avait dit-il donc retourner lui aussi c'est virable souvenir? Ce souvenais t-il donc d'elle ?

Allison n'en pouvais plus. Ni plus ni moins elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne...

Du moins ce qu'elle tendait de faire, car Tom la repousser avant même que le contact est une lieux.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit ces yeux et les trais de son visage. Même avec un physique cartoon, c'était lisible: Tom était un mélange de paniquer et perdus.

Elle-même se rappelle de la sensation que ça lui a fait la reprise de ces souvenirs. Et s'en veux de lui être jetter dessus pour son propre bonheur égoïste alors que lui ne saitt plus se qui est vrais et faux.

Un sourire maladroit s'étire à ses lèvres, reculant de quelques pas pour ademiré sa carte peinte fraichement sur le mûre terminé pour le moment . Elle jette un regard à Tom toujours assis comme un chien garde devant la porte.

Elle doit lui accorder du temps. Prend conscience que sa quête de malade de s'échapper avec Bendy n'est pas possible. Car il n'a jamais été son ami, ton comme il a jamais été Boris the Wolf. Ce sont que des souvenirs tenant sur des bobines, des épisodes qui ce son mélanger avec des souvenirs réelle leur appartenant.

Il n'a jamais passé des nuits enfermé ensemble dans une pièce, Boris montant la garde avec un petit adorable Bendy endormi contre lui.

Ce souvenir comme Tom lui à si bien raconter comme elle même se rappelle des détails, n'a jamais exister.

Monté la garde armé d'un fulis face à un monstre dégoulinant d'encre enchaîné et Tom luttant pour ne pas dormir car il devait monter la garde. Maintenir et cacher ce monstre qu'il a dû appeler "amis" car au final il était le seul être avec qui il pouvait parler pour tender de faire passer un minimum plus rapide la temps.

 **"Les createur ne son que des menteurs** " Répéta pour la centièmes millième fois Bendy.

Sa tête... Sa pauvre tête lui fait si mal. Alors ses image mental qui lui son venue... ?

" **TOUT N'EST QU'UN MENSONGE !"** Cria-t-il balayant son bras violemment dans le premier objet à son alentours.

Alors jamais n'a dit été se si gentil petit démon farceur? Mais...et Henry...?

Il n'y comprends plus rien. A t'il été depuis sa venu au monde se monstre ? Joey n'a jamais pris contrôle de son corps ?

Tout n'est que mensonge ?

Il tomba à sol assis et leva lentement ses mains pour se prendre sa tête entre ses main.

" **Hé.Hé hé hé. Hé hé ha ha ha ha ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAARG!!! Ha ha ha Aaaaah...Noooon! C'est faux... Il essayé de me maniiipulé**!"

Il se releva et regarda tout autour de lui, regardant avec un oeil enfantin tout ces protection autour de lui diffusant une scène de plusieurs épisode de son cartoon !

Il est impossible que tout cela soit faux! Il est ce démon souriant si joyeusement ! Il est et le seul BENDY! Pas sous son meilleur jour, pas sous son apparence correct.

" **Mais je resterait ce je suis, Jooooey! J'suis ta création ! Tu ne peux pas me garder cacher, le variable enfers n'est pas que tu contrôle mon corps et tout mon être. C'est de contrôler la vie que tu m'a donné. Tu m'en empêchera pas, Joey** !" Il leva tours à tours ses bras en l'air, lisant avec un large sourire se qui est graver à son poignée:

 **"Je suis Bendy the dancing demon" !"**

FIN.

 **Et** **ouais, désolé si certains s'attend encore à une suite, mais c'est belle et bien la fin. Considéré mon histoire comme un préquel au jeu. Et honnêtement je préfère cent fois mieux cette fin que ce que j'avais prévu à la base.** **Car dans les premiers chapitre j'ai fait un Tom un peu trop gentil et une Allison beaucoup trop dure avec elle même. Et il ne collait pas très bien avec leur version dans le jeu, mais j'ai trouver une explication dans ce chapitre pour qu'il on une ressemblance.** **Quand j'ai vus Allison dans le jeu la première dans le chapitre 4 je m'étais un imaginer qu'elle aurait le caractère d'une combattante pour ne pas qu'elle entre dans le cliché de la femme qui a toujours se sentiments trop fragile pour prendre des décisions.** **Ah? Est-ce que j'ai dit que "Tom et Allison son les véritables Boris et Alice"? Hé hé hé hé hé! Que voulez-vous ? Les créateurs son des menteurs !**


End file.
